Rosalina goes to Cutestown
by Angelic Creme Sylveon
Summary: Rosalina has never been out on her own before, in most stories the human is the mayor. but in this one Rosalina is just a normal person living like a villager.*NOTE* Rosalina is not a mayor or has anyone living with her.


Animal Crossing New Leaf:Cutestown:

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hi. My name is Rose. Its short for Roselina. Im on the train right sitting listening to my music its called bubblegum k.k. I love right at that moment I see a cat. On 2 legs.i feel its says Hi! Im rover where are you going and whats your name? I stamper im R,Roselina, you can call me rose where are you going im going to Daleville. he Rover im gonna go to great a place where there are houses and great stores. Well have fun! He said and went to sit off for cutestown! The train driver said. I got my suitcases in a carrier and came off the I said! I went to rent my house. Hi im tom nook how may I help you? Im roselina mister nook I need a house. Well roselina that will be 10,000 bells. I stared. I couldn't afford that type of money!i said ill come back later…and my life had began in cutestown

Chapter 2: After selling some stuff I earned money for some furtinture and a house. I payed my rent and made a cozy little house.I made myself some dinner before going out then I heard a knock on my little cottage. I opened it. Hi! She said ya my name is Gigaya Mon Frtogz But everyone calls me gigi. Whats yours? I knew this frog. Everyone in this village warned me. She was the richest person in the world( village)I said my name is .. she said OMG your house Is boring! I held back tears. I was very sensitive like buttershy from my littlest I know how to make it better! She said. I said umm please don't my little home is fine miss gigi. Nonsense darling! I could make it better then we will be friend ya?everyone told me once your friends with her it breaks. Oliva was a little like the 2nd richest and they were friends. one day she lost her money to her she said can you give me some gigia? Gigi said ya right girl your poor she laughed and Olivia cried everyone still gives her money due to gigi.i said well gigi. I don't want to be friends I said. Well my frotgz goodbye rosy she said and closed the door lightly.

Chapter 3:I yawned it was a brand new day. I changed into my chima jeogari dress that I bought from the able sisters. While I ate breakfast I put on my headphones and put on bubblegum k.k. I finished my breakfast and cleaned the dishes then I went outside everyone was at Olivia house it was her money annversiery she has it every month it was her 14th . I took my bag of bells to oilvias house. she said Hi! You Must be new! Im oliivgyater ver cakat but everyone calls me Olivia. This cat was just like gigi but she was in a fluffy dress. Hi Olivia! Im roselina but everyone calls me rose. I felt like I made my first friend. Well rose I love your dress! And have your come here for the bells? She said. Yes Olivia I gave her 4500 thank you rose wanna be friends? I said yes yes yes!

Chapter 4:I woke up late at 11 pm I yawned. another brand new day and put on my new dress a green lace up. I ate breakfast without my music. And rushed outside. I see the town laughing and giggling looking at their phones. I say whats going on? Olivia pulls me inside her house. Olive what is happening? She blushed . gigi. I gasped what did she do? She tore all my clothes all I have are rags I rushed to her bedroom and sewed the rags into beautiful dresses I made a milkmaid poka dot and prep school outfit. I made more but I forgot their names Olivia wore her milk maid she told me there was a school here its called cutes prep. I said that's great when does it start? She said tomorrow and gigi goes there. I slammed my hand on her chair. She asked me if I was ok. I said yes.

Chapter 5: I woke up at 6am put on my cutes prep uniform. ate breakfast, and went to school. I opened my locker. I look next to me its kitty and ankha. the pouplar girls. and friends with to kitty is Olivia. She waves and I do to. while I put make books in my locker. kitty puts on pumpkin pretty princess lipgloss while ankha puts on edgy equpt I puts on my perfect puma lipgloss. Kitty says hi im kitrina meo falux but everyone calls me kitty. What is up with these crazy names I say to myself first gigaya then oliivgyater now kitrana their parents were ankha says hi im ankyhaha juju edgeow but everyone calls me ankha. Then at the same time they asked me what was mine I said im roselina angel leat but everyone calls me rose. The bell rang and I went to my first class.

Chapter 6: First class :Math we had a hard question it was 1 +2-4mutply 16 divde 45 45 out of 90 gigi answered 148 I :we have a project on perfect fruit I got into a group with Olivia kitty and this new cat or dog named tangy super sweet. P.e we wear cute little cheerleader outfits for our class today I learned the flip and split. Social studies: gigi literally took out her phone and talked miss autty took it away and burned it she said but it's a social thing miss autty said social studies is when we learn about history like how to make perfect fruit last bell: I walked home.

Chapter 7: I woke the next morning. A great show appears on tv called clouds ring I love the show at the same time someone knocks at my door twice. She says hi ja im divayuya mon Frtogz but everyone calls me diva im gigi sister I say in my head oh no… is she gonna do the same thing? Diva walks onto my new rug with her shoes having mud. I say umm please take off your shoes. she flings them onto my new dress in my bedroom. Can you leave diva? She says ja sure whatever. Shes was even worse then gigi.

Chapter 8: I woke up. I decied its time to go shopping. I go change into my retro ginggam dress. I bough at least 23 shirts 56 skirts and 123 dresses .I got lots of money from my sister she daslina . she has her own maid and is so rich she could buy stores. This week shes moving from Daleville to cutestown . I wonder how it will be…

Chapter 9: another knock… im to lazy and im in my pjs. I go changes into my 67 dress. And open the door…. Its my sister! Daslina she says hi and says she going to live right next to me.

Chapter 10:daslinas new house is big. Not medium. castle big. Soo im talking to her on my 12th phone and she said come to my house ok? I said ok and I went and it was big. Looking just how it was…

Read More In Daslinas Trip to CutesTown


End file.
